


In The Middle of the Night

by Rosetta E Stone (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/Rosetta%20E%20Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Order of Serpent,a Slytherin secret society group to prevent Slytherins from becoming death eaters, so where does Theodore Nott play a role here? 5th year. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/gifts).



In The Middle of the Night

Disclaimer: I so don't own the characters found here, J.K. Rowling owns the characters, even the Other Characters found here could be hers too!

Prologue

On a cold Halloween night, 1981, Lord Voldemort has met his matched by a young wizard named Harry Potter. Meanwhile, all over England, the news came about that You Know Who has died, shouted out to "The Boy Who Lived."

Far from the scene from Gordric Hollow, there lay a gathering in the Forbidden Forrest, of Slytherin Alumni as well as Slytherins to gather up and celebrate, for these people were all in The Order of the Serpent. This secret society to help promote the true Slytherin values, cunning, ambition, and as a result of Lord Voldemort descend to power, to help Slytherins to not become Death Eaters.

However, a certain Mr. Luke Nott was contemplating whether or not Lord Voldemort truly died, or is just weak and would come back another time. He had lost so much, but he would make everything right even if he had to depend on it.

Helena Nott, smiled down on her son, no longer would she fear the war, her husband will be back home. She hugged and hummed a song, to her son Theodore Nott. A song that he will remember the next 14 years later.

"Hey Blaise," cried out Theodore Nott at the King's Cross station.

"Hey Theo, let's go save a compartment for Daphne," responded Blaise.

"Yeah, and the start of our new year, 5th years, finally here!" Theo responded back.


End file.
